When Romeo Steals the Wrong Heart
by The 0dd 0ne
Summary: [rewrite of Romeo Dropped His Tongue] He's probably the worst person she could fall in love with. /or/ Those jelly beans he throws at her window melt her heart just a little more each time. [thundercest] [ambiguous max/phoebe] (Also on my Wattpad account, The0ddest0ne0fAll) \One-shot/ R
1. Chapter 1

_For Mara, because you're awesome like that._

_** This is the edited version of Romeo Dropped His Tongue. Normally, I wouldn't do this but FanFiction won't let me go to Manage Stories for some reason.**_

* * *

"Little did I know / That you were Romeo, you were throwing pebbles . . ."

* * *

Sometimes, when their conversations are broken & silence consumes the air around them, she runs away to her bedroom & locks the door. He'll sit for a moment, a dry lump in his throat at the argument that he knew wasn't worth it.

With a desperate sigh, he heads to the kitchen to scoop some jelly beans from a drawer & before long, his feet have carried him just outside her bedroom window. Knocking has never worked. Holding the assortment of pebble shaped sweets in one hand, he picks one out with the other & gives it a good throw, straight at her window.

No response.

There never is on the first few pelts. Before long, he's tossed half his small collection of jelly beans. Her window opens & her head pokes out.

Finally.

"I'm sorry," he always shouts up at her, "okay, Phoebe, I'm sorry."

A smile will tug at her lips & she'll laugh at his choice of ammo ("Really, Max? Jelly beans?"). And if there are a few butterflies in her stomach, she pretends they aren't there.

* * *

"O Romeo, Romeo, wherfore art though Romeo?"

* * *

She silently wonders why _he_ should be on her mind in the cool of night. Maybe he is sweet when it's just them, maybe he is cute, maybe he does actually care about her, but he's her brother.

Your brother shouldn't cross your mind when you think about romance.

She shouldn't think of the jelly beans he throws at her window or the dresses he watches her twirl in or the secret smiles at the dinner table or the expressions he makes when she needs to laugh or the texts he spams her with in the dead of night. She most certainly shouldn't think of kissing those lips.

The pillow is pressed to her face. Block out the fantasy with darkness. Out of sight, out of mind.

* * *

"Love is a fume made with the smoke of sighs."

* * *

He grabs her by the wrist to drag her somewhere. Her breath hitches so she fills the void with questions.

"Shut up, Pheebs," he shushes her with a finger to her lips.

Her face flushes, she silently wonders if her blush can be passed off as embarrassment at being shushed. She says nothing the rest of the way. When they get there, - there ends up being the auditorium - he hoists her up, hands on her hips, to the stage.

"Sit, stay, this is important," he tells her, "I need your feedback on how I'm gonna ask Tara out."

"You're doing something romantic?" She asks.

"Well, yeah, I, uh, _really_ like her," he shrugs. That stings.

She nods.

He sings _I'm Yours_ by Jason Mraz. He plays the guitar & everything. She sighs several times, it's the most romantic thing anyone's ever done for her. Too bad it's actually for Tara. She sighs again at that. She's not sure she wants to tell him just how fantastically sweet & charming it is.

When he's done, he smiles nervously at her & spins his guitar around so the strap digs into his chest.

She gets up to hug him. Her arms wrap around his neck as she goes to her toes. Her pretty dress, the new purple one that goes to her calfs, bounces with her. "That was great, Max. I'm sure she'll love it." She sighs at the thought of him singing to another girl.

* * *

"A rose by any other name would smell as sweet."

* * *

He can't watch her cry when Cole breaks up with her on Valentine's Day so he runs all the way to the store to buy roses. He can kill Cole later, right now, he needs to stop his sister from crying.

He ditched Tara to get Phoebe roses. It takes a moment for this to sink in as she stares at her brother, sweating in a suit & tie. He'd saved up money to take the blonde girl to a fancy restaurant but ditched her in a heartbeat for his sister.

She almost cries but her mascara has been through enough today.

The straps of her purple dress are slipping off her shoulders when she dives into his arms. "Thank you," she whispers into his chest. His arms wrap around her waist, the bouquet of roses, loosely hanging in his hand.

"Any time, sis, but, I'm sorry it's me giving you roses on Valentine's Day instead of your boyfriend," he murmurs, his eyes sullen.

"It doesn't matter whose giving the roses, Max." But she's glad it's him.

* * *

"Then I defy you, stars."

* * *

She can accept that she loves him like no sister should now. She might as well. Clearly, these feelings aren't going away. Especially not with all the little things he does that she loves. Loves. L - O - V - E - S. Present tense. Powerful affection & psychical attraction towards a person. _God._

She loves him.

She defies her morals, society, & whatever else she has to to love him. Chances are, he'd be disgusted if he knew, but maybe all those little gestures & those secret glances & the texts late at night mean what she prays they do. And maybe society wouldn't be okay with that.

Fine.

This sort of love goes beyond star-crossed.

* * *

"My only love sprung from my only hate."

* * *

He's tongue-tied with Tara about asking her for another chance.

"Hey, Romeo, you dropped your tongue.

_And stole the wrong girl's heart._

He gives her an annoyed sneer at her interruption like the last thing was never thought.

But when she's in class he spams her with stupidly funny texts that almost get her in trouble.

In those seconds, she almost hates him like when they were kids & he killed her stuffed animals.

* * *

"Romeo will always be exactly who you can't end up with."

* * *

She locks herself in her room at the end of the day, her heart fluttering in her chest. Lyrics that shouldn't come to mind at the thought of her brother do so she grabs her MePod & searches it for the right Taylor Swift song. When she finds it, she plugs her earbuds in & plays it as loud as she can without going deaf.

She sings along as she finishes the remainder of her homework because yes, she does homework at lunch.

"Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone / I'll be waiting; all there's left to do is run / You'll be the prince, I'll be the princess / It's a love story, baby, just say, "yes" - " her mechanical pencil's led breaks.

Max smiles from outside her bedroom door.

He thinks he knows who Romeo is.

* * *

"We keep quiet 'cause we're dead if they knew."

* * *

Hold back that follow or favorite,

And trade it for a review,

It'll serve as feedback & motivation for my writing tricks,

And otherwise, I might just slap you.

- Queen Alison the Obstinate

* * *

_P.S. Don't even try to find the second to last quote online, I said that._


	2. Alert - Thundercest Community

Seriously, this is **important.**

To those of you who **love** only **my** _Thundercest stories:_ there's a **community** I made **for you** guys.

It's the only Thundermans community as of now. But, if when you read this there are others, it's called **_Thundercest_**.

**Instead of following me** **if you mainly care about my Thundercest stories,** **follow the community.** As the fandom grows, more & more Thundercest stories will be added.

**If you become a staff member**, **your Thundercest stories will be added** automatically. Other than those, the very best, as seen by my staff & I, Thundercest stories will be added.

Obviously, they'll be **run by me before they're added,** so worry not if you don't trust the people I pick to be staff.

You can **PM me** the links to Thundercest stories that you think belong in the community & I'll check them out, too because **submissions** are always **acceptable.**

However, **don't spam me** with PMs about **becoming a staff member.** If you're a **loyal reviewer** who **consistently** shows a **trustworthy, intelligent** side to me, chances are,** I'll PM you** & **send you an invitation.**

Alright? Alright.

P.S. FOR UPDATES ON STORIES, VIEW MY TWITTER, The0ddest0ne


End file.
